Á distância de uma parede
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [Terminada]Viver no mesmo apartamento que Draco Malfoy não é tarefa fácil, mas ela até gosta! Só nunca imaginou que fosse tanto. [short DG]
1. Chapter 1

**Short de Rute Riddle  
****Romance/Humor**

_**À distância de uma parede**_

**Sinopse: Viver no mesmo apartamento que Draco Malfoy não é tarefa fácil, mas ela até gosta! Só nunca imaginou que fosse tanto. **

**Capitulo 1**

_**Convivência peculiar**_

Pousou as chaves do apartamento em cima da mesa que se encontrava ao pé da porta e assim que o fez viu um bilhete.

_Volto tarde, não me esperes para o jantar  
__Draco_

Encolheu os ombros não estando realmente preocupada, afinal era completamente normal, ele deixar aqueles bilhetes ao pé do cinzeiro onde ela deixava as chaves, possivelmente porque assim ele sabia que ela via e lia o bilhete. Deixou o casaco em cima do sofá e em seguida caminhou até ao frigorifico, procurando algo para comer. Estava cheia de fome e o trabalho no Ministério cansava-a, adorava o que fazia mas estava farta de ter tantos relatórios para ler e de analisar tantos processos.  
Não conseguia entender como é que ele, o melhor advogado do mundo Bruxo, não se fartava de tantos casos, visto ela cansar-se com simples relatórios relacionados com os aurores.

Abanou a cabeça. Queria subir na empresa, receber mais, pois assim que recebesse mais ela iria sair daquele apartamento, era só ter dinheiro suficiente para comprar algo maior, e só seu. Não é que não gostasse daquele apartamento, muito pelo contrário, mas queria algo só dela.

Assim que terminou de jantar foi directa para a cama, era tarde e ela queria realmente dormir, achava que nada nem ninguém a iria acordar naquela noite, mas mais uma vez ela estava enganada.

A porta do apartamento abriu-se e em seguida ela ouviu risos abafados. Rolou os olhos e olhou o relógio. Já passava das 3 da manhã, e só agora é que ele chegava. Encolheu os ombros e virou-se para o lado, ouvindo a porta do quarto abrir-se e ela sabia que ele tinha entrado, por isso sorriu tentando imaginar quem seria a vítima daquela noite.

Não importava, ela de manhã descobriria, afinal descobria sempre.

…

Entrou na cozinha e não ficou surpresa ao ver uma mulher morena vestida apenas com uma camisa preta dele a espreitar no seu frigorífico.

"-Bom dia." – Disse ela assustando a jovem.

Adorava aquele momento, o momento em que as assustava, afinal ele nunca dizia a verdade, omitia sempre o facto de ela existir. A morena olhou-a assustada com seus grandes olhos azuis, o que fez a ruiva dar um sorriso irónico, algo que havia aprendido com ele, visto eles morarem juntos, por assim dizer, há 3 anos.

"-Quem és tu?"  
"-Ginny Weasley. E tu?"  
"-Breta Andson. Mas o que fazes tu aqui?"  
"-Oh, eu? Nada, apenas moro aqui. E tu és a convidada especial de Draco? És diferente da d'ontem." – Comentou vendo a morena ficar com uma expressão assustada.  
"-O quê? Diferente? Moras aqui?"  
"-Draco não te disse? Sim eu moro aqui, eu e ele não ganhamos muito, quer dizer, ele ganha agora mas quando nos juntamos não ganhava, mas ele não quer sair daqui. Então como nenhum de nós ganhava muito nós decidimos comprar um apartamento a meias, pagamos a renda ao meio e pronto."  
"-Eu não sabia."  
"-Claro que não, ele nunca diz nada a nenhuma das suas conquistas nocturnas. Sabes porquê? Porque ele tem medo que alguma de vocês, se aperceba que na verdade nós os dois somos mais que colegas de apartamento, que se apercebam que ele me ama e que eu o amo."  
"-Isso não é verdade."  
"-Tens a certeza? Ele não foi sincero contigo, parece que só te mentiu."

A morena olhou para ela e em seguida caminhou até ao quarto de Draco deixando a ruiva a rir. Adorava aquilo, assustá-las, era seu passatempo favorito. Minutos depois a morena saia do quarto vestida e olhou uma vez para a ruiva antes de sair do apartamento.

Ginny riu sozinha e em seguida encolheu os ombros, e foi tomar banho.

…

Saiu enrolada na toalha e quase se assustou ao vê-lo encostado à ombreira da porta.

"-Olá Draco."  
"-Olá Ginevra, viste a …como era mesmo…ah sim a Breta?"  
"-Uma morena, com o cabelo liso até ao meio das costas, olhos azuis, corpo escultural?"  
"-Essa mesmo, viste-a?"

A ruiva fez uma expressão pensativa e em seguida abanou a cabeça desolada e disse:  
"-Lamento, mas não."

"-Não acredito. O que disseste desta vez?"  
"-Nada Draco, apenas a verdade. Mas parece que as tuas fofas não gostam de pensar que tu e eu dormimos debaixo do mesmo tecto."  
"-Tu fazes sempre o mesmo." – Disse ele pegando uma sanduíche e observando a ruiva que bebia leite fresco.  
"-Certo, eu faço, e tu podes agradecer-me porque assim já não tens que te livrar dela."  
"-Mas, eu não me queria livrar dela."  
"-Não?" – perguntou surpresa quase se engasgando.  
"-Não." – Respondeu calmamente tirando a camisa, ficando apenas de calças. – "Eu tenho muito trabalho, hoje e, não tenho tempo para procurar outra por isso já tinha esta." – Explicou ele caminhando até à casa de banho.

"-Tu és horrível!" – gritou ela.  
"-Eu sei. Dizes-me isso 15 vezes por semana." – Disse ele abrindo a porta da casa de banho e olhando para ela que apenas sorriu antes de o ver voltar a fechar a porta.

Sorriu vendo a porta fechada e ouvindo a água correr. Era assim a sua vida, Ginevra Weasley de 25 anos vivia com Draco Malfoy, ou melhor, morava no mesmo apartamento que ele há 3 anos.

Era um pouco irritante, divertido mas irritante. Afinal quando eles decidiram partilhar o mesmo apartamento tanto ele como ela ganhavam pouco, mas agora Draco ganhava imenso. Mas mudava de casa? Não, pois ele dizia que estava ali, e que não a ia deixar sozinha sem conseguir pagar a renda. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não era verdade, ele não mudava porque estava bem instalado, afinal ela fazia muitas vezes as refeições para ambos, e era ela que fazia os feitiços para limpar a casa, era ela que se divertia nas compras. O homem só não saia dali pois se o fizesse teria que ser ele a fazer as coisas, e ele não queria.

Sorriu mais uma vez, enquanto se vestia.

Há 3 anos que viviam no mesmo apartamento e agora até era divertido mas lembrava-se dos primeiros meses, lembrava-se da maneira como ele assustou um rapaz com quem ela ia sair. A partir desse momento ela decidiu assustar todas as mulheres que se encontravam de manhã na sua cozinha, e tinha conseguido, sempre.

Olhou para o relógio e em seguida saiu do quarto encontrando Draco a sair da casa de banho com uma toalha negra enrolada à cintura.

"-Vou trabalhar. E não venho almoçar a casa, e tu não deixes o corredor a pingar."  
"-Tu nunca vens almoçar a casa. E tu não mandas em mim, e vou deixar isto assim por teres assustado a Mary."  
"-A Breta."  
"-Quem?" – perguntou ele afastando uma madeixa loira dos olhos.  
"-A Mary era a loira de ontem, a de hoje era a Breta. Ao menos podias não baralhá-las."  
"-No escuro e debaixo dos lençóis são todas iguais."

Ginny olhou para ele de boca aberta e em seguida fechou-a em choque.

"-Ah não olhes assim para mim, vai trabalhar, vai Weasley."  
"-Ainda bem que nem todos são como tu Malfoy."  
"-Pois não, nem todos são sexys, lindos e perfeitos."  
"-És um imbecil."  
"-E, tu estás atrasada." – Disse ele antes de entrar no seu quarto, fazendo a ruiva suspirar e aparatar em seguida.

Ouviu o barulho dela a aparatar e sorriu. Ela era irritante ele tinha que admitir, mas ele achava-lhe piada. Não levava a mal ela assustar as mulheres que ele levava, muito pelo contrário, ela estava certa ao dizer que lhe poupava trabalho. Sim era verdade, ela assustava-as e ele já não tinha que aturar o choro e os feios nomes que elas costumavam dizer quando ele lhes dava uma tampa.

Mas a culpa de ela agir assim era sua, ele sabia e ela, certa vez dissera-lhe que era a vingança dela por ele ter feito com que Brian sumisse e nunca mais aparecesse.

Gargalhou ao lembrar-se do episódio que ocorrera há quase 3 anos.

"_-Malfoy." – Chamou ela assim que saiu da casa de banho.  
_"_-O que foi Weasley?" – perguntou ele sem se virar.  
_"_-Eu vou-me vestir, pois hoje tenho um jantar e quando um rapaz bater à porta deixa-o entrar porque é o Brian."  
_"_-Um encontro Weasley?" – perguntou ironicamente.  
_"_-Sim Malfoy um encontro."_

_Draco sorriu para si mesmo assim que a viu fechar a porta do quarto. __Um encontro. Não certamente ela não ia ter um encontro, não se dependesse dele._

_A campainha tocou e Draco caminhou até à porta vendo um jovem de cabelo castanho claro curto e com olhos verdes azulados a olhar para ele, nos braços ele trazia um ramo de margaridas. _

"_-Sim?" – perguntou olhando para o rapaz.  
_"_-Sou o Brian e vim ter com a Ginny."_

_Draco olhou de cima a baixo para ele e foi então que abriu a porta por completo deixando o rapaz completamente abismado._

"_-Vou chamá-la, é que ela e eu…bem tu entendes, ela deve de estar deitada ainda, ficou cansada coitada." – Disse vendo que o rapaz observava o facto de ele estar com um lençol branco atado à cintura.  
_"_-E quem és tu?"  
_"_-O homem maravilhoso que faz com que a tua companhia de hoje adore sexo."_

_Draco ouviu a porta do quarto da ruiva abrir-se e em seguida ela disse:_

"_-Olá Brian, eu estou pronta…mas o que fazes com o lençol à cintura Malfoy?"  
_"_-Agora é Malfoy? Ainda há bocado era fofinho e querido." – Disse Draco com um tom que beirava o divertido e o chocado._

_Ginny arregalou os olhos e em seguida olhou para ele de baixo a cima e logo depois para o Brian que estava visivelmente chocado e quase enojado._

"_-Já vi que isto foi um erro."  
_"_-Não Brian, tu não estás a entender…"  
_"_-Claro que ele entendeu tudo querida." – Disse Draco passando com o braço pela cintura dela._

_Brian atirou as flores ao chão e em seguida saiu de frente da porta caminhando pelo corredor e descendo as escadas rapidamente._

"_-Idiota o que fizeste?"  
_"_-Diverti-me às tuas custas. Foi realmente hilariante." – Disse ele caminhando até ao quarto.  
_"_-Tu vais pagar Malfoy, eu juro que sim."_

Pagar? Não, o máximo que ela conseguia fazer era assustar as suas conquistas, mas isso era o mal menor, ele sempre arranjava outra. A não ser que a vingança dela se centrasse no facto de ela de vez em quando passear-se na casa só de roupa interior, o que era sem dúvida alguma torturante para ele. Afinal Ginevra Weasley era uma bela mulher, irritante e de vez enquanto agressiva, mas bela sem dúvida.

Abanou a cabeça não pensando mais na ruiva, em seguida acabou de fazer o nó na gravata para depois poder aparatar no seu gabinete.

"-Bom dia Ginny." – Disse a voz de Jason ao seu ouvido.

A ruiva virou-se apenas para encontrar os olhos azuis dele colados aos seus. Jason Reeves era um dos homens mais belos que ela conhecia. 27 Anos, cabelo negro que ficava por baixo das orelhas, os olhos azuis-claros brilhavam sempre de maneira divertida, o sorriso doce e sincero era encantador, e para juntar a tudo isso ele tinha um corpo realmente bem sarado.

"-Bom dia Jason."  
"-Então como foi a tua manhã de hoje?"  
"-Igual a tantas outras." – Respondeu sorrindo assim que se lembrou da cara de assustada da tal Breta.  
"-Assustas-te mais uma das muitas mulheres do Malfoy?"  
"-Claro. Eu não gosto de ver aquelas mulheres a passear na minha cozinha, e depois eu não tenho culpa que ele não lhes conte a verdade toda."  
"-Tu não tens, culpa não é Gi?"  
"-Claro que não."  
"-Mas o Malfoy não se importa com isso?"  
"-Não. Na verdade eu acho que ele não diz nada sobre mim nem se levanta com elas que é mesmo para eu as assustar, pois assim não tem que ser ele a mandá-las passear. Pois é muita coincidência, ele sair do quarto logo que as mulheres saem de casa."  
"-Realmente é mesmo." – Concordou o Jason olhando para a ruiva que apenas riu mais uma vez.

Realmente, ela adorava assustá-las.

….

"-Queres vir almoçar comigo?" – perguntou uma voz ao ouvido dela fazendo-a saltar de susto.  
"-Draco!" – exclamou realmente surpresa olhando para o loiro.  
"-Em pessoa. Então vens almoçar comigo ou não?"  
"-Tu queres ir almoçar comigo?"  
"-Não, na realidade quero ir almoçar com o Potter mas como ele está de lua-de-mel tu foste a sobresselente. E não é como se fosse a primeira vez que almoçamos juntos."  
"-Pois não, mas normalmente é no apartamento, tu não me convidas, apenas comemos. E fiquei realmente sentida por ser a sobresselente do Harry."  
"-Mas afinal vens ou não? A esta hora já tinha almoçado se tivesse ido sozinho."  
"-Sim, eu vou." – Respondeu ela antes da porta de abrir.

"-Gi. Ah Malfoy." – Disse o Jason olhando para o loiro que apenas sorriu sarcasticamente.  
"-Reeves, ainda trabalhas por aqui? Pensava que te tinham despedido por estupidez absoluta."  
"-Felizmente nem todos são iguais a ti."

Ginny riu lembrando-se do que dissera naquela mesma manhã ao loiro.

"-Jason, eu vou almoçar com o Draco, volto dentro de meia hora, é só, almoçar algo rápido não é?"  
"-Claro Ginevra, o que pensavas? Que te ia levar até à cidade do lado para almoçares algo requintado?"

Ela rolou os olhos e em seguida deu um beijo na face de Jason, antes de puxar o loiro pelo pulso e sair do gabinete com ele no seu encalço.

….

"-Incrível, tu comes como uma lontra e continuas magra como tudo."  
"-Não sou assim tão magra."  
"-Não, tens as medidas ideias, mas para quem come assim dessa maneira é realmente milagre não estares uma pequena lontra."  
"-Medidas ideias?" – perguntou ela parando de comer e observando o loiro que não se mexeu. – "Eu tenho medidas ideias?"  
"-Sim Ginevra, tu tens."  
"-Isso significa que andas a observar-me!" – constatou ela.  
"-Ginevra, tu passeaste muitas vezes à minha frente só de roupa interior, só não roças em mim porque pareceria mal."  
"-Vou lembrar-me para nunca mais andar de roupa interior pela casa quando tu estiveres. E eu estou muito longe de roçar em ti."  
"-Sim é verdade, sempre estiveste muito longe mas enfim."

Ela sorriu e em seguida voltou a comer, vendo que Draco bufava cansado por ela nunca mais se despachar.

…

"-E agora sei que nunca mais te vou convidar para almoçar fora, nem sequer uma sandes, pois tu demoras muito tempo."  
"-Só demoramos uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos."  
"-Sim, e devíamos de ter demorado apenas meia hora. A esta hora o Reeves já deve de estar farto de te esperar." – Disse ele abrindo a porta do escritório dela para ela entrar. – "Vemo-nos logo Ginevra."  
"-Sim, e obrigada pelo almoço. Até logo."

Draco encolheu os ombros e logo em seguida aparatou deixando a ruiva sozinha.

….

"-Então o almoço foi bom?" – perguntou Jason sentando-se ao lado dele.  
"-Foi um almoço com Draco, e eu nem sei porque é que ele me convidou para almoçar, certamente tem um plano ou assim."  
"-Achas?" – perguntou o moreno admirado.  
"-Jason, tu não o conheces como eu, Draco Malfoy não faz nada sem ter uma intenção, e certamente ele não me convidou para almoçar para ser agradável. Tem algo para me pedir ou assim."  
"-Eu não sei, ele pode tê-lo feito para ser simpático mesmo."  
"-Não me parece." – Disse ela ajeitando os últimos relatórios que tinha acabado de analisar. – "Por hoje está tudo. Ainda bem, terminei cedo, há muito tempo que não terminava tão cedo."  
"-Pois, eu ainda fico."

A ruiva sorriu e em seguida deu um beijo na face dele, mas ele virou-se tocando com os lábios nos dela, fazendo a ruiva gelar.  
Ginevra afastou-se dele em choque e apenas disse:

"-Tenho que ir."  
"-Desculpa, não volta a acontecer."  
"-Tudo bem Jason, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir, tenho que ir fazer o jantar."  
"-Até amanhã então."  
"-Xau." – Disse ela antes de apartar no apartamento.

A primeira coisa que lhe apeteceu fazer foi gritar assim que chegou ao apartamento, mas depois optou por apenas matar Draco Malfoy quando ele chegasse.

Então fora aquela a razão para o convite de almoço, tentar amansá-la. Pois ele estava muito enganado, ela não o perdoaria por aquilo, nem com dez jantares, ele tinha-o partido, apenas tinha, e logo o seu jarro preferido aquele que ele sabia que ela adorava, ele tinha-o partido, e ela estava furiosa com ele.

….

Abriu a porta do apartamento devagar, era tarde e ele não queria fazer barulho, não a queria acordar, sabia o que o esperava por ter partido aquele maldito jarro. E ele tentara arranjá-lo com todo o tipo de feitiços que conhecia, mas o maldito do jarro era anti-feitiços como ela certa vez lhe avisara e não havia nada a fazer.

Acendeu a luz mais fraca da sala e viu que já não havia sinais do jarro, melhor não havia sinais da ruiva. Ela estava a dormir, afinal já eram duas da manhã, ela só podia estar a dormir.

Suspirou aliviado, e em seguida afrouxou a gravata. Sabia que nem o almoço que lhe pagara aliviaria a raiva dela, ela tinha uma paixão estranha por aquele jarro horroroso.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto vagarosamente, pelo facto de o dela ser mesmo ao lado do seu, não queria por nada acordá-la. Entrou e fechou a porta, acendendo a luz depois.

"-Finalmente." – Disse a voz atrás de si antes de ele se virar e levar com o maldito salto do sapato dela na cabeça. – "Seu cretino, idiota, como pudeste? O meu jarro favorito? Eu sabia, sabia que tinhas que ter feito algo para me teres convidado para almoçar, mas o MEU JARRO?"  
"-Pára Weasley, pára de me bateres. O salto do sapato magoa." – Disse ele pegando no braço dela impedindo-a de continuar a bater-lhe.  
"-Seu imbecil."  
"-Foi sem querer ok? Eu estava a fazer o nó da gravata e a pensar no processo de hoje e fui contra o móvel, o jarro caiu em seguida. Eu tentei arranjá-lo mas não dá. E depois tanto drama para quê? Ele era horroroso."  
"-Era lindo e foi um presente da minha mãe e do meu pai quando eles foram ao Egipto há 6 anos. E tu não tinhas nada que o partir." – Disse ela soltando o sapato e dando murros no peito dele.  
"-E isto é, suposto magoar-me certo?" – perguntou entediado.

A ruiva parou de lhe bater e em seguida sorriu:

"-Era."  
"-Estás a perder o teu tempo."

Ela esticou-se o máximo possível e deu um beijo lambuzado na face dele.

"-Que nojo!" – gritou ele.

Ela apenas riu, e Draco olhou-a irritado antes de dizer:

"-Sai do meu quarto, vai dormir vai. Já te vingaste, este beijo foi nojento, sabes que odeio."  
"-Eu sei por isso mesmo é que to dei." – Disse ela, encolheu os ombros.  
"-Cuidado Weasley ou um dia destes, eu também faço algo de que não gostas. Agora sai, tenho que dormir."

Ela riu antes de sair do quarto dele, deixando Draco a sorrir.

Acordou ouvindo barulho na cozinha e por isso levantou-se e saiu do quarto indo encontrar Draco sentado à mesa bebendo um copo de leite com chocolate. Estranhou, ele não tinha por habito levantar-se quase de madrugada.

"-O que foi? Sentes falta de uma mulher na tua cama?" – perguntou ela sentando-se ao lado dele.  
"-Não. Apenas estou preocupado."  
"-Preocupado? Tu? Tu não te preocupas Draco."

Ele olhou para ela e viu que ela sorria, sentiu o coração bater forte no mesmo momento, o que era normal, sempre que ela sorria e olhava para ele daquela maneira tão doce. Ginevra sentiu o estômago embrulhado quando viu que ele estava com uma expressão mesmo de preocupado.

"-Tu estás mesmo preocupado!" – disse ela aproximando a face da dele.  
"-Sim. Acho que hoje, mais logo, vou perder o caso em tribunal."  
"-Não vais nada." – Disse ela confiante.  
"-Quem me dera estar confiante como tu."

A ruiva levou a mão ao cabelo dele, arrepiando-o e fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela surpreso.

"-Tenho a certeza que vai correr tudo bem." – Murmurou ela ao ouvido dele, arrepiando-se e fazendo com que Draco ficasse inebriado com o cheiro do cabelo dela.

Gelou ao sentir os braços dele em roda da sua cintura e em seguida a face dele estava encostada ao pescoço dela, o que fez arrepiar-se e suspirar fundo.

"-O que foi?" – perguntou ele soltando-a.  
"-É que arrepio-me quando me tocam no pescoço."  
"-A sério?"  
"-Sim Draco."  
"-Descobri um segredo obscuro da Weasley, eu sou o melhor." – Disse ele rindo.

Ela ficou emburrada, mas Draco sorriu e em seguida fez com que ela soltasse um pequeno gemido assim que tocou com seus lábios no pescoço dela.

"-Tu não te arrepias, tu excitas-te." – Disse ele ao ouvido dela, passando em seguida com a língua sobre a curvatura do pescoço dela.  
"-Pára." – Pediu ela fechando os olhos, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer de ansiedade.  
"-Não consigo ruiva." – Disse ele beijando o pescoço dela novamente.

Segurou fortemente a cintura dela sentindo a ruiva desfazer-se de prazer nos seus braços com um simples beijo no pescoço. Olhou nos olhos dela e em seguida fixou aqueles lábios que há tanto tempo o provocavam.  
A respiração da ruiva encontrava-se acelerada e ele aproximou sua face da dela, ia acontecer o beijo que naquele momento ambos ansiavam, mas o despertador do loiro tocou lá longe no quarto, fazendo com que a ruiva se afastasse dele como se tivesse levado um choque. Draco mantinha-se sentado na cadeira enquanto que ela estava em pé a olhá-lo. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, até que ela murmurou:

"-Vamos esquecer isto, ok?"  
"-O quê?" – Perguntou ele, levantando-se, fazendo-a rir.  
"-Certo. Não aconteceu nada." – Concordou ela. – "Eu vou dormir um pouco mais, e boa sorte para o caso, eu tenho a certeza que vais vencer. És o melhor."

Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça antes de a ver caminhar até ao quarto dela, e fechar a porta em seguida. Suspirou fundo tentando controlar seu corpo que tinha reagido aos suspiros e aos gemidos da ruiva. Aquela mulher deixava-o louco, completamente.  
Fechou os olhos lembrando-se dela extasiada de prazer nos seus braços por causa de um simples beijo.

Mas o que tinha a fazer naquele momento era outra coisa. Tomar um banho bem gelado, isso iria ajudar o corpo dele a voltar ao normal.

Fechou a porta e encostou-se a ela sentindo o coração bater forte no peito. Os lábios dele no seu pescoço, os braços dele na sua cintura, a língua dele a passar pela sua pele. Ela ficou realmente extasiada, ela diria mais, completamente excitada, e o pior é que ele agora sabia que o pescoço era o ponto fraco dela, esperava que ele não usasse aquilo mais vez alguma, pois se o despertador dele não tivesse tocado ela tinha a certeza que naquela altura era ela que estava em baixo dos lençóis da cama dele.

Caminhou até à sua cama e deitou-se, tapando-se pedindo que o corpo voltasse ao normal, que se deixasse de ser sentir tão quente como sentia.  
Queria dormir mais, mas sabia ser impossível, não conseguia, não depois do que acontecera na cozinha, mas ela tinha que esquecer, afinal não queria ser mais uma na cama de Draco Malfoy, apesar de realmente já ter imaginado isso várias vezes, mas não queria ser despachada como as outras todas.

….

Caminhava para o tribunal sem se conseguir concentrar. A ruiva ocupava todos os seus pensamentos. Se antes já a desejava, só de a ver de roupa interior à sua frente, naquele momento ele estava completamente louco. Os gemidos dela ecoavam na sua mente fazendo com que ele desejasse ter continuado com os carinhos. Sabia que da próxima vez que levasse uma mulher para a sua cama iria imaginá-la, o que não era a primeira vez na verdade, queria que ela lá estivesse, queria tê-la na sua cama, mas sabia que ela era inatingível, ela conhecia-o bem, nunca se iria deixar levar para a cama dele.

Abriu a porta do tribunal e fechou os olhos por segundos. Tinha que parar de pensar nela, tinha só que pensar no caso daquele dia.

Tinha que o ganhar, e iria conseguir, ela confiava nisso.

….

Olhava para os relatórios à sua frente sem se conseguir concentrar. O que se tinha passado de manhã bem cedo, quase de madrugada, ainda estava bem vivo na sua mente, cada vez que se lembrava da sensação boa que sentira ficava arrepiada. Draco era o homem mais belo e interessante que ela conhecia, o pior é que o conhecia bem o que fazia com que ela não se deixasse levar para a cama dele.

Mas e se fosse só uma vez? Haveria algum mal? Só experimentar o que as outras tanto gostavam.  
Afinal Draco deveria de ser bom na cama, as mulheres tinham todas uma expressão de felicidade de manhã, o que fazia com que a ruiva adivinhasse que elas tinham realmente gostado.

"-Olá."  
"-Olá Jason." – Disse sorrindo enquanto que o moreno pousava alguns papéis em cima da mesa.  
"-Mais relatórios?"  
"-Sim. Sabes a mulher do patrão está grávida e então vai deixar de trabalhar, por isso o trabalho dela vai ser dividido entre mim, entre ti e entre outras duas pessoas."  
"-Não era mais fácil, ele fazer com que um de nós os quatros ocupasse o lugar da sua mulher na empresa? Ficasse como vice directora ou director?"  
"-A ideia é essa. Ele quer ver qual de nós os quatro que temos mais capacidade para tal."

A ruiva olhou para o moreno e em seguida sorriu. Ali estava a oportunidade porque tinha esperado, subir na sua carreira, ganhar mais, e comprar um novo apartamento.

Novo apartamento. Esse pensamento assombrou-a. Afinal queria dizer: deixar Draco.

….

Abriu a porta de casa completamente cansada, e só de pensar que tinha que fazer o jantar ainda a fazia ficar pior. Caminhou até à sala e estranhou vendo a mesa posta.

Esfregou os olhos para se certificar de que aquilo não era uma alucinação derivada do cansaço. Como os pratos continuaram em cima da mesa depois de ela ter esfregado os olhos 3 vezes ela caminhou até à cozinha vendo em seguida a melhor imagem da sua vida.

Draco de calças negras e de avental, sem camisa, a fazer o jantar, ele estava para lá de sexy, era mais que tentador. Engoliu em seco e em seguida disse:

"-Boa tarde."  
"-Olá Ginevra." – Disse ele virando-se para ela e sorrindo.

Ginny caminhou até ele calmamente e postou-se ao seu lado olhando-o intrigada.

"-O que foi?"  
"-O que foi? O que foi, pergunto eu Draco! Tu estás a cozinhar?"  
"-Sim."  
"-Tu estás mesmo feliz."  
"-Eu ganhei o caso. O meu cliente ganhou, eu estava com medo de não conseguir, mas consegui."  
"-Boa. Eu disse que ias conseguir, eu sabia." – Disse ela sorrindo.

Draco fixou o sorriso dela por segundos, voltando em seguida sua atenção para o jantar.

"-Parece que hoje foi o dia das boas novidades."  
"-Sério? E qual é a tua boa novidade?"  
"-Eu poderei subir na empresa. O patrão vai testar-me, e ao Jason e a outros dois, o melhor de nós os quatro vai ocupar o lugar de vice – presidente."  
"-Era o que querias não era? Prova!"

A ruiva caminhou até ele e provou o molho que ele tinha na colher.

"-Está perfeito. Sim era o que queria."  
"-Então mais uma razão para comemorar. Já sei, depois do jantar vamos os dois sair. Amanhã é sábado não trabalhamos então vamos a um bar ou assim."  
"-Não posso." – Disse ela enquanto o via passar o jantar para a travessa.  
"-Porque não?" – perguntou caminhando até à sala e pousando a travessa cheia de comida no centro da mesa.  
"-Há muitos relatórios para analisar, por isso amanhã todos na empresa vão trabalhar, não há folga, só no Domingo."  
"-É uma pena." – Disse ele começando a comer.  
"-Sim. Mas tu podes ir. Vai festejar."  
"-Certo…eu vou." – Decidiu ele levando um pedaço de comida à boca.

"-Isto está mesmo bom, devias de fazer o jantar mais vezes."  
Ele riu e em seguida disse:  
"-Não te habitues, é uma vez sem exemplo."  
"-É pena, porque está mesmo bom."

Ele sorriu vendo que ela ria, e em seguida ambos continuaram a comer, em silêncio.

….

"-Bem, eu vou indo." – Disse ele aparecendo na sala acabando de apertar o casaco.

A ruiva desviou os olhos do livro que lia e sorriu para ele.

"-Tens a certeza que não queres ir?" – indagou ele abaixando-se ao pé dela.  
"-Tenho. Vai tu e diverte-te."

Ficaram a olhar um para o outro. Ambos sabiam que algo tinha mudado, parecia que tinham mais cumplicidade desde o ligeiro envolvimento, na cozinha longas horas, antes. Foi como se todo o desejo que fora guardado por ambos durante tanto tempo tivesse agora à vista, à espera apenas do momento certo.

"-Ok então eu vou." – Disse ele.

Sem nem ao menos pensar no que fazia Draco colou os lábios aos dela por apenas dois segundos e em seguida olhou para ela, que não disse nada, e depois aparatou.

Ginny ficou pregada ao sofá assim que ele aparatou. O que fora aquele selinho? Um gesto de carinho? Seria isso? Abanou a cabeça tentando acalmar o coração e concentrando-se novamente no livro que lia.

….

Estava em frente da porta do apartamento, a ruiva com os braços enrolados ao seu pescoço sussurrava coisa realmente ousadas ao seu ouvido, e ele sabia que Ginevra nunca diria aquilo, não assim daquele jeito. Sabia que aquela ruiva não era a ruiva que ele queria, mas de momento parecia bom, realmente bom.

Entrou no apartamento e calou a mulher que ria ao seu lado com um beijo, um beijo que durou pouco, pois foi terminado assim que Draco viu Ginny dormir no sofá com o livro em cima do ventre.

As pernas bem delineadas dela, a camisa de dormir ligeiramente subida mostrando as coxas dela, os seios que subiam e desciam vagarosamente por causa da respiração dela, o pequeno sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios.

Draco desviou os olhos dela, e em seguida agarrou na mulher que estava à sua frente e pegou no seu pulso caminhando de novo até à porta.

"-Desculpa mas isto não vai dar." – Disse ele quando estava no corredor.  
"-O quê?"  
"-Apenas não vai dar. Eu não estou com disposição e amanhã tenho trabalho. Vai embora ok?"  
"-Seu cretino, idiota, seu imbecil."  
"-Vai embora apenas." – Disse ele voltando a entrar em casa.

A ruiva do lado de fora da porta gritou e chamou-o de mais três ou quatro realmente feios e em seguida foi embora.

Draco suspirou tentando acalmar seus hormónios enquanto caminhava até ao sofá. Ginny continuava a dormir e ele realmente queria acordá-la, tomá-la nos braços e leva-la para a cama, amando-a como nunca tinha amado ninguém.

Engoliu em seco baixando-se ao lado dela o que fez com que ela se movesse. Elevou uma das mãos afastando uma madeixa vermelha dela da face, o que fez a ruiva acordar.

"-Draco?" – perguntou surpresa.  
"-Quem deveria de ser?"  
"-Vieste cedo."  
"-São 4 da manhã, tu é que adormeceste no sofá."

A ruiva levantou-se e em seguida sorriu, olhou para trás do loiro como se estivesse à procura de algo.

"-O que foi?"  
"-Não há companhia?"  
"-Ah! Não, não me apeteceu, era todas muito, usadas."

Ginny riu levantando-se do sofá e ficando de pé em frente dele.

"-Usadas é realmente um belo termo." – Comentou ela fazendo com que Draco risse. – "Melhor do que rodadas, apesar de lhes ficar melhor, visto elas encontrarem-se num bar."  
"-Tu tens falta de sono ruiva." – Comentou ele, fazendo-a rir.  
"-Pois é. Até amanhã então." – Disse ela dando um beijo nos lábios dele e caminhando até ao quarto em seguida, como se o que tivesse feito fosse realmente normal.

Draco sorriu, vendo-a fechar a porta do quarto. Aquela ruiva era a melhor tentação da vida dele, mas realmente estava a tornar-se na sua perdição.

Estava cansada era verdade, mas tinha valido a pena, tinha trabalhado imenso e assim já não teria tanto trabalho na segunda-feira, e realmente não tinha que ir à empresa no Domingo, o que significava que podia dormir até tarde.  
Entrou em casa e não encontrou Draco em lado nenhum. Encolheu os ombros caminhando até ao frigorífico, estacou vendo que não havia nada para jantar e foi então que reparou no bilhete que estava colado na porta do frigorífico.

_Fui comprar o nosso jantar_

Ela sorriu, e em seguida foi até quarto indo buscar a camisa de dormir, e depois caminhou até à casa de banho ansiosa por tomar um banho relaxante.

Quando saiu da casa de banho Draco já estava em casa.

"-Trouxeste que comida?"  
"-Chinesa." – Respondeu ele assim que ela chegou ao pé da mesa.  
"-Óptima escolha." – Comentou ela pegando num dos pacotinhos de comida e sentando-se em cima do sofá com as pernas cruzadas à chinês.

Draco riu silenciosamente perante aquela imagem realmente gira, tentadora e divertida.  
Sentou-se ao lado dela, e comeram em silêncio, mas ambos sabiam que competiam, sempre o faziam quando era comida chinesa, tentavam sempre comer o mais possível em menos tempo.

"-Ganhei." – Disse a ruiva. – "Comi quatro pacotes, e tu ainda vais no quarto. Fui mais rápida desta vez."  
"-Claro que foste, pareces uma lontra a comer."

A ruiva olhou para ele e deitou-lhe a língua de fora.

"-Qual será o meu castigo?" – perguntou ele.

Ela fez uma cara de pensativa e em seguida olhou em redor. Depois sorriu realmente orgulhosa de si, mesma.  
"-Amanhã vais limpar a bancada da cozinha, sem magia, só com um pano e detergente."  
"-Não é justo." – Disse ele quase irritado.  
"-Da última vez obrigaste-me a limpar o chão da casa de banho de mini-saia e saltos altos. Não foi algo muito fácil e muito menos prático."

Ele riu lembrando-se da figura dela ajoelhada no chão da casa de banho com mini-saia e saltos altos.  
"-Eu dei-te esse castigo porque tinhas a mania de fazer aquele barulho insuportável com os saltos altos."  
"-Sim, eu sei. E agora vamos ver um filme?"  
"-Qual?" – perguntou assustado. – "Não é um extremamente romântico pois não?"  
"-É um que a Luna e a Hermione estão sempre a comentar e me emprestaram, dizem que é fantástico e que tem uma história de amor linda."  
"-Oh céus. Como se chama?"  
"-Slepless in seatle" – respondeu fazendo com que Draco sorriso ironicamente.

….

"-Mas que idiotas. Como é que elas podem dizer que isto é lindo?" – Disse a ruiva fechando os olhos e agarrando-se ao braço do loiro.

Draco riu passando com o braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a para o seu corpo.  
"-Isto é um filme de terror ruiva. Eu troquei os filmes."  
"-O quê?"  
"-O Slepless in seatle está na caixa que diz: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

Mas a ruiva não se moveu, nem disse nada, continuou abraçado ao loiro e viu o filme até ao fim, tremendo de vez em quando mas sabendo que ele estava ali, e o abraço dele realmente reconfortava-a.

"-Não foi tão mau assim." – Disse ela no fim.  
"-Claro que não, quase me arrancaste o braço mas enfim."

Ela riu antes de se levantar do sofá. Draco olhou o relógio e em seguida disse:

"-Ainda é cedo. Já te vais deitar?"  
"-Não tenho nada melhor para fazer." – Respondeu ela caminhando até à casa de banho.

Draco seguiu-a e entrou sem pensar duas vezes, vendo a ruiva lavar os dentes. Não era capaz de parar de olhar para ela, queria tanto puxá-la, e agarrá-la nos seus braços como tinha acontecido durante o filme.

"-Afinal porque raio trocaste os filmes?" – perguntou ela assim que lavou os dentes.  
"-Porque, eu sabia que tu o irias querer ver. Foi só uma brincadeira."

Ela abanou a cabeça e em seguida caminhou até à porta da casa de banho, onde Draco estava encostado.

"-Deixas-me sair ou nem por isso?"

Ele olhou para ela e sem pensar realmente no que fazia levou a mão à face dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Ginny sentia a mão dele acariciar sua face levemente, como nunca tinha acontecido, e arrepiou-se ao sentir o braço livre dele passar em roda da sua cintura puxando-a para o corpo dele.  
Ela abriu os olhos apenas para fixar os olhos cinza dele.

"-Eu quero beijar-te." – Murmurou ele aproximando os lábios dos dela.

Ela não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos e pousou ambas as mãos no peito dele, no segundo seguinte sentia os lábios dele sobre os seus. Primeiro um suave toque como já tinha acontecido por duas vezes, mas depois os lábios dele fizeram pressão de modo a que ela passasse com as mãos pelo pescoço dele e ele a segurasse com mais força enquanto sentia a ruiva tremer, nos seus braços pelo facto de ele explorar a boca dela com a língua.

Era um beijo calmo, suave, que ambos queriam que fosse longo, bastante longo.  
A ruiva apertou-se mais nos braços dele, para ter a certeza de que aquilo estava a acontecer, eles estavam mesmo a beijar-se. A língua dele a brincar com a sua estava a deixá-la completamente louca, e ela nem imaginava o quando louco ele estava.

Afastaram-se lentamente e Draco sorriu vendo a ruiva vermelha. Ela fixou os olhos dele e em seguida disse:

"-Boa noite."  
"-Boa noite."

Ginevra sorriu antes de pousar os lábios nos dele para um beijo curto e em seguida se soltar do abraço, caminhando até ao quarto. Ambos tinham um sorriso na face e ambos sentiam os corações baterem fortemente no peito. Mas ambos desejavam por mais.

Acordou a meio da manhã com um sorriso na cara. Era Domingo, não tinha que ir trabalhar e o beijo com Draco da noite anterior não saia da sua mente.  
Olhou para o relógio e em seguida levantou-se. Assim que chegou à sala encontrou Draco sentado no sofá a ver televisão.

"-Bom dia." – Disse ele.

A ruiva apenas caminhou até à cozinha e em seguida voltou para a sala com um pacote de leite com chocolate nas mãos.

"-Bom dia. Queres?" – perguntou.

Draco olhou para ela e em seguida respondeu:

"-Não obrigado, eu já comi. Quero é saber o que queres para o almoço, visto não haver comida no frigorífico."  
"-Bem, ontem foi chinesa, hoje pode ser italiana?"  
"-Pode sim." – Disse ele levantando-se. – "Eu já volto então, vou comprar o nosso almoço."

Ela sorriu e em seguida os lábios dele pousaram nos seus levemente, antes de Draco sair do apartamento.

A ruiva sorriu completamente feliz. Entre eles tudo tinha mudado, era como se eles tivessem algo, uma relação simples e suave. Aqueles selinhos, eram sem dúvida alguma, bons, e ela realmente gostava, gostava muito.

Deixou-se escorregar no sofá sorrindo. Estava feliz.

….

"-Onde vais?" – perguntou ele assim que a viu levantar-se da mesa.  
"-Vou tomar banho antes que comece a fazer a digestão."  
"-Porque é que não tomaste quando eu fui comprar a comida?"  
"-Estava com preguiça. E tu podes ir cumprir teu castigo."  
"-Qual?" – perguntou ele fazendo-se de desentendido.  
"-O de limpar a bancada." – Respondeu ela vendo que ele dava um sorriso realmente estranho, um sorriso que ela apenas via quando ele estava a preparar algo que não devia.  
"-Tudo bem eu vou limpar." – Disse ele levantando-se vendo a ruiva caminhar até à casa de banho.

…

Saiu da casa de banho com a camisa de dormir, afinal tinha intenções de ir a lado algum naquele domingo. Estava a sorrir só de imaginar Draco a limpar a bancada da cozinha.

"-Então estás a fazer o castigo direitinho?" – perguntou entrando na cozinha.

Engoliu em seco vendo Draco apenas com uns boxers presto, justo.

"-Estou sim." – Respondeu ele virando-se para ela e sorrindo vendo que a ruiva não desviava o olhar dos seus boxers.  
"-Porque…porque é que estás só de boxers?" – perguntou ela forçando-se a olhar para os olhos dele.  
"-Este é o meu castigo para ti."  
"-Até parece." – Resmungou ela. – "Continua lá a limpar a bancada."

Draco sorriu, e continuou o castigo idiota que ela lhe tinha dado.

"-O que tanto olhas?" – perguntou ele entrando na sala depois de ter limpado a bancada e vendo a ruiva com a cabeça ligeiramente tombada.  
"-Estou a tentar descobrir o que tanto excita as mulheres que trazes." – Respondeu ela de pé no meio da sala.  
"-E ainda não descobriste?" – perguntou sorrindo.

A ruiva olhava atentamente para os boxers dele e em seguida olhou para a face dele, vendo que ele se encontrava divertido, e respondeu:

"-Não ainda não."  
"-Ok, eu vou-te mostrar o que é." – Disse ele caminhando até ela, fazendo com que a ruiva andasse para trás.

Ela parou ao sentir suas costas baterem na porta do seu quarto.  
Levou a mão à maçaneta, mas Draco foi mais rápido chegando ao pé dela e pegou em ambas as mãos da ruiva, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

"-Agora não vais fugir de mim."  
"-E, tu pensas que me vais excitar só por estares encostado a mim de boxers?"

Ele sorriu bem perto do ouvido dela o que a fez tremer, em seguida murmurou:

"-Eu sei como te deixar excitada, garanto-te."

No segundo seguinte os lábios dele tocavam levemente o pescoço dela, fazendo-a tremer. Quando ele chupou o pescoço dela ela soltou um baixo gemido, o que fez o corpo de Draco reagir, espalmando-a mais contra a porta. Os seus lábios desviaram-se do pescoço dela, e assim que olhou para a face dela encontrou a ruiva de olhou fechados.

"-Eu disse-te que te sabia excitar."  
"-Continua." – Pediu ela, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

Draco beijava-a com vontade, uma vontade que nunca tinha sentido, e enquanto ele se perdia nos lábios dela, suas mãos largaram as dela, e pousaram nas coxas dela mesmo por baixo da camisa de dormir.  
A ruiva beijou-o com mais vontade ao sentir as mãos geladas dele contra a pele quente do seu corpo. Draco largou os lábios dela e em seguida olhou-a sorrindo.

Levou as mãos às alças da camisa de dormir dela fazendo com que elas caíssem pelos braços, no instante seguinte a camisa dela estava no chão, fazendo com que Draco visse o corpo bem torneado dela, apenas com uma simples peça de roupa, simples e minúscula.  
Suspirou fundo antes de voltar a beijar a ruiva, e pousar as mãos nas coxas dela novamente, fazendo com que ela o abraçasse pelo pescoço com força, enquanto o beijo se tornava cada vez mais excitante.  
Ele pegou nela ao colo, o que fez a ruiva passar com as pernas em roda da cintura dele, e foi então que ela percebeu que não era a única que estava excitada.

Sorriu antes de parar de o beijar.

"-Teu quarto ou meu?" – perguntou ela sorrindo.  
"-O teu está mais perto." – Respondeu ele abrindo a porta do quarto da ruiva e caminhando a passos largos até à cama dela, deitando-a.

Beijou o pescoço dela, mordendo-o de vez em quando fazendo com que ela gemesse calmamente ao seu ouvido. Sorriu movendo os seus lábios pelo corpo dela, deixando o pescoço e indo até ao colo, até aos seios. A ruiva tinha as mãos no cabelo dele, acariciando-o de uma maneira que o fazia tremer, e as pernas mantinham-se enroladas na cintura dele.  
Draco beijava calmamente os seios dela, enquanto que suas mãos procuravam a única peça de roupa que ela tinha no corpo, puxando-a em seguida, rasgando-a em duas.

Elevou-se de modo a voltar a beijar os lábios dela, e sentiu as mãos dela no fundo das suas costas, tentando fazer com que ele se livrasse dos boxers. Draco ergueu-se tirando ele próprio os boxers e em seguida olhou para a ruiva que há tanto tempo desejava. Ruiva essa que se encontrava com a respiração acelerada, assim que ele se deitou novamente em cima dela.

Passou com as mãos na face dela, afastando as madeixas vermelhas e em seguida sorriu, vendo ela fechar os olhos enquanto que ele se encaixa no corpo dela vagarosamente.  
O ritmo do corpo dele sobre o dela começou por ser lento fazendo-a gemer calmamente ao seu ouvido, deixando-o cada vez mais louco, cada vez mais desejoso de continuar com aquele movimento prazeroso.  
Os lábios dela procuraram os dele, beijando-o de uma maneira ousada, enquanto que ela passava as pernas novamente em volta da cintura dele, puxando-o, encaixando-o mais em si.

Draco soltou-se do beijo apenas para gemer ao ouvido dela começando a se mover cada vez mais rápido, até atingir um ritmo alucinante. Ela gemia cada vez mais alto ao seu ouvido, enquanto que ele pousava os braços, um de cada lado, da cabeça dela, segurando com força na almofada, movendo-se, cada vez mais depressa.

A ruiva encontrava-se de olhos fechados, gemendo enquanto que ele beijava o pescoço dela, fazendo com que o corpo dela tremesse e arqueasse de quando em quando.  
Sentiu as unhas dela arranharem sua costas e cravarem-se em seguida no mesmo momento em que ela gemia mais alto e chamava o nome dele por entre os gemidos.

Os corpos de ambos encontravam-se suados e Draco sabia que ela não aguentava muito mais até se render ao prazer máximo, mas mesmo assim movia-se rapidamente.  
Beijou-a avassaladoramente, sentindo uma onda de prazer percorrer seu corpo.

Desviou a face da dela, encostando-a ao ouvido dela, enquanto gemia ao ouvido dela, ouvindo ela gemer ao seu, ambos descontroladamente.  
Beijou-a no momento em que ambos os corpos tremiam, calando o gemido dela, alto e prazeroso, e calando o seu.

Deixou-se cair ao lado dela com a respiração acelerada, mas sorrindo. Tinha imaginado aquilo durante muito tempo, mas nunca imaginou sentir tanto prazer.  
Ela pousou a cabeça em cima do peito dele e em seguida disse:

"-Foi óptimo."  
"-Sim, foi." – Concordou ele abraçando-a, ajeitando-a no seu peito, e vendo que segundos depois ela dormia, e ele acabou por fazer o mesmo.

…..

Acordou sentindo seu corpo quente por causa dele. Sorriu. Tinha acontecido, e tinha sido óptimo, nunca nenhum homem antes a deixara tão extasiada de prazer, a conseguira excitar tanto.  
Mas e agora? Ele iria fazer com ela o mesmo que fizera com todas as outras?

Elevou-se de modo a olhar para ele que dormia com um sorriso fino no rosto. Sorriu para si mesma e em seguida levantou-se, vestindo o seu robe e depois saiu do quarto.  
Sentia-se bem era verdade, mas mesmo assim tinha medo que por causa daquilo tudo mudasse, pior, tinha medo de ser rejeitada agora.

Mas e então? Ela não gostava dele pois não? Só queria mesmo experimentar a sensação que era de fazer sexo com um dos homens mais lindos do mundo bruxo, senão o mais lindo mesmo.

E ele certamente só queria o mesmo, sexo. Então ambos tinham tido o que queriam, não era? Fechou os olhos lembrando-se dos toques dele, dos beijos, tudo tão perfeito, tão bom, mas que fora apenas por desejo de sexo, mais nada.

Assim que abriu os olhos viu a ruiva sentada ao seu lado.

"-Acordaste finalmente." – Disse ela sorrindo.

Draco sentou-se na cama e reparou que ela já estava vestida, na realidade bem vestida.

"-Vais a algum lado?" – perguntou interessado.  
"-Sim, o Jason pediu-me para ir ter com ele, pois desde ontem que ele reparou num problema num relatório da empresa, quer ver se eu o ajudo."  
"-Certo." – Disse ele sem grande emoção.  
"-Draco, o que aconteceu esta tarde não vai mudar nada entre nós pois não?"  
"-Como assim?" – perguntou ele confuso olhando para ela.  
"-O que aconteceu foi óbvio. Eu queria ir para a cama contigo e tu querias ir para a cama comigo, mas nada mais, por isso nós vamos continuar a darmo-nos como até hoje."  
"-Fazer de conta que não aconteceu?"  
"-Pode ser. Eu não quero que o sexo estrague a nossa…amizade ou lá o que seja que há entre nós."  
"-Eu concordo." – Disse ele.  
"-Boa. Eu vou indo então." – Disse ela levantando-se da cama.

"-Ginevra."  
"-Sim?" – perguntou abrindo a porta do quarto.  
"-Nunca senti tanto prazer com outra."  
"-Está descansado, nenhum outro homem me deu tanto prazer como tu. Até logo." – Disse ela saindo do quarto.

Draco ficou a fixar a porta sentindo algo estranho no estômago, como se não quisesse que ela fosse embora, que ela saísse de casa para ir ter com outro. Mas ela iria perceber que não fora só sexo, ele tinha a certeza, um dia ela iria perceber, mas possivelmente seria tarde demais nessa altura.

Saiu de casa sentindo o coração bater forte. Sabia que para ela não fora só sexo, não queria admitir mas sabia. Sabia que não devia de ter tomado aquela atitude, mas ela gostava dele, não o queira perder como amigo, por isso achou melhor assim, afinal não queria ser só mais uma.

Suspirou, aparatando em casa de Jason, sabendo que aquela tarde nunca lhe sairia da cabeça.

**Fim do capitulo 1**

**N/A: Uma short, eu quando a comecei a escrever era para ser só um capitulo, mas ficaria muito grande, por isso decidi divirdir em dois capitulos...este foi o primeiro, e eu espero que tenham gostado...eu gosto da ideia, acho que é ligeriamente diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi...e ao menos é ligeiramente divertida... **

Espero Comentários...MUITOS REVIEWS!

JINHOS!

**AH...a capa está no meu blog...é só irem à homepage do meu profile...espero que gostem... **

FUI!

P.S - em breve actualizaçao da Nc "Mais que uma vingança"


	2. É por isto que eu te amo

**Capitulo 2**

_**É por isto que eu te amo**_

Duas semanas se tinham passado depois daquela tarde de domingo, e nada voltou a ser como era. Draco e Ginny mal se viam, a ruiva chegava sempre tarde a casa por causa do trabalho na empresa, e saia cedo. O loiro por sua vez deitava-se cedo e levantava-se tarde.  
Nunca mais tinham tomado uma refeição juntos, nem olhado no olhar um do outro durante mais que 5 segundos. Tudo havia mudado e a ruiva sentia isso naquele momento enquanto estava deitada na cama.  
Virou a cabeça olhando a parede do quarto, a única parede que a distanciava dele, mas para ela, naquele momento muito mais coisas a distanciavam de Draco.  
Suspirou mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu momento depois.

Abriu a porta do quarto e sentiu algo estranho no peito ao ver uma mulher loira no meio da sua cozinha, vestindo uma camisa de Draco. Por segundos sentiu ciúmes, mas esse sentimento deu lugar ao prazer que ia ter em assustar mais uma.

"-Bom dia." – Disse ela fazendo com que a mulher desse um pulo, e desviasse os olhos do frigorifico aberto.  
"-Olá."  
"-Quem és tu?" – perguntou a ruiva estranhando o facto da mulher não a olhar assustada como todas as outras.  
"-A Audrey. E tu deves de ser a Ginevra Weasley, certo?"

Nunca uma pergunta fez a ruiva sentir aquilo, como se tivesse levado um murro no estômago. Ela sabia, sabia sobre ela. Não era possível!

"-Sim sou, como sabes?"  
"-Draco disse-me." – Respondeu a loira fixando a ruiva com seus olhos azuis-claros.  
"-Ele disse-te?" – perguntou surpresa, sentindo a garganta ficar seca.  
"-Sim, foi uma das primeiras coisas que ele me disse há quatro dias."  
"-Quatro dias? Como assim quatro? Só hoje eu te vi aqui."  
"-É que eu e ele não fomos logo para a cama."

Ginevra engoliu em seco. Aquilo não era normal, Draco apenas queria as mulheres para ir para a cama não era? Sempre foi assim durante 3 anos porque é que com aquela loira era diferente?

"-É que ele disse-me que não me queria apenas para sexo, queria-me para algo mais, para uma relação. Então contou-me tudo, sobre ti e o facto de viverem os dois neste apartamento há 3 anos, ele diz que não quer segredos na nossa relação." – Esclareceu a loira. – "Bem vou levar-lhe o pequeno-almoço."

Ginny não disse nada, apenas deixou a loira pegar na bandeja com duas sandes e dois sumos, e em seguida ela foi para o quarto de Draco. Ginevra pousou as mãos na mesa sentindo o coração bater descompassadamente no peito e as lágrimas quererem escorrer.

Ele tinha uma relação!

….

Pousou os relatórios na mesa e em seguida olhou para o relógio. Já passavam das 11 da noite, mas ela não queria ir para casa. Não queria ver Draco com Audrey. Fechou os olhos, desejando que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, que Draco não tivesse mesmo uma mulher, uma namorada por assim dizer. Mas a verdade é que ele tinha.

Suspirou. A culpa era dela, quem se mandou apaixonar por ele? Quem a mandou dizer a ele que naquela tarde tudo não passara de sexo? Se tivesse feito as coisas de outra maneira naquela tarde talvez fosse ela que estivesse com ele, ela nunca o saberia. Mas agora era tarde.

Engoliu em seco enquanto apertava o casaco e em seguida aparatou na porta do apartamento.  
Abriu a porta vagarosamente, e assim que entrou em casa ouviu risos felizes que vinham da sala. Caminhou até à sala apenas para ver Draco e Audrey sentados lado a lado a ver um filme na televisão. O braço dele encontrava-se em volta da cintura da loira.

"-Olá Ginny." – Disse Audrey olhando para ela.

Draco olhou para a ruiva também, fixando os olhos dela e a ruiva apenas sentiu uma pontada no coração e vontade de chorar.

"-Olá gente." – Disse ela.  
"-Senta-te aqui connosco a ver o filme, ele está no início." – Convidou a loira sentando-se direita no sofá.  
"-Não obrigada. Eu estou cansada, preciso de ir dormir."  
"-Já jantaste?" – perguntou Draco, sem a olhar.  
"-Comi uma sandes no escritório." – Respondeu suavemente.  
"-Não achas que andas a comer mal?" – indagou ele olhando para ela daquela vez, fixando os olhos castanhos dela.

O que era aquilo no olhar dele? Preocupação?

"-Eu cuido da minha alimentação. Divirtam-se." – Respondeu fazendo com que Draco suspirasse cansado, mas ela nem ligou, apenas caminhou para o quarto, já não vendo quando Audrey se virou para o loiro e disse:  
"-Não está a resultar."  
"-Pois não." – Concordou ele suspirando e levantando-se em seguida.

…

"-Bom dia." – Disse a voz alegre de Audrey atrás de si.

Era sempre assim todas as manhãs, há mais de 3 semanas. Audrey levantava-se pouco tempo depois dela, e preparava o pequeno-almoço para ela e para Draco e em seguida levava-o para o quarto do loiro.

"-Ginny, eu preciso da tua ajuda!" – disse a loira parando de preparar a sandes e olhado para a ruiva que bebia o seu leite.  
"-Se, eu puder ajudar."  
"-Draco faz anos depois de amanhã queria saber o que lhes vais dar, que é para não dar o mesmo."  
"-Não lhe vou dar nada." – Disse a ruiva vendo que a loira a olhou surpresa.  
"-Não?"  
"-Não. Nunca dei durante estes anos, e ele também nunca me deu nenhuma prenda. Apenas tocávamos lembranças no Natal porque iria parecer muito insensível da parte de ambos. Portanto podes comprar o que tu quiseres."  
"-Ok. Mas é que eu estava a pensar em fazer algo diferente, um jantar…"  
"-Se queres passar o dia só com ele no apartamento por mim tudo bem." – Disse a ruiva encolhendo os ombros como se aquilo não lhe importasse. – "Eu vou embora, na verdade se hoje tudo correr bem, eu não estarei cá depois de amanhã, portanto."  
"-O que queres dizer com isso?"  
"-Que se tudo correr bem hoje, eu depois de amanhã vou embora e não volto. Agora tenho que ir trabalhar. Adeus." – Disse a ruiva antes de aparatar.

Audrey ficou parada no meio da cozinha engolindo em seco. Era melhor não dizer nada, ele não iria gostar.

….

"-Temos que festejar." – Disse a voz de Jason ao seu ouvido assim que saíram da sala do patrão.  
"-Porquê?"  
"-Ora, tu és a nova vice – presidente. É o que sempre quiseste não é?"  
"-Sim, é mesmo. Vou poder mudar-me, sair daquele apartamento, estava a ver que nunca mais."  
"-Tens a certeza que queres fazer isso?" – perguntou ele enquanto via a ruiva guardar alguns papéis numa pasta castanha.  
"-Claro, desejo isso desde que eu e Draco compramos o apartamento. Quero ter uma casa, só minha, uma casa grande, com muitas divisões, e com jardim, e com dois andares. E agora posso, ganho mais 7 vezes do que ganhava, e o dinheiro do bónus pelo trabalho que fizemos estas semanas juntamente com o bónus de eu ter sido promovida dá para comprar uma bela casa, afinal tenho dinheiro no banco."  
"-Tu achas que fazes bem?" – perguntou ele observando a ruiva.  
"-Jason, eu não aguento mais viver lá. Draco e Audrey não saem e não é justo para mim, nem para eles, eu estar lá. Não me sinto bem a viver com um casal."  
"-Mas, não vais sentir falta do Malfoy?"  
"-Claro que não. Eu não necessito dele."  
"-Nem para ser feliz?"

A ruiva olhou para o moreno que apenas a fixou. Em seguida suspirou e pegou no pulso dele, aparatando com ele em seguida.

"-O que fazemos no teu quarto?" – indagou ele sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa.  
"-Não querias festejar? Vamos festejar." – Disse ela passando com os braços por trás do pescoço dele.  
"-Sabes por muito que a ideia seja tentadora eu acho melhor não."  
"-Porque não Jason? Eu tenho algum problema é?"  
"-Claro que não Gi. Tu apenas não queres que seja eu aqui, querias o Malfoy. E eu apesar de gostar imenso de ti é só uma fantasia, não é algo profundo. Não vamos estragar a nossa amizade ok?"

Ela soltou-o e em seguida sentou-se na cama fazendo força para não chorar.

"-Parece que só faço asneiras ultimamente." – Disse ela, fazendo com que Jason se sentasse ao lado dela.  
"-Não fazes nada."  
"-Fica comigo, não me deixes sozinha, não quero."

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo na face dela, deitando-a na cama, e deitando-se em seguida ao lado dela.

* * *

O jornal encontrava-se em cima das suas pernas, a pena na sua mão direita enquanto que ela percorria todos os anúncios de casas. Ouviu uma porta abrir-se e não levantou os olhos sabendo que era Audrey como sempre.

"-Bom dia."

Ergueu os olhos apenas para encontrar Draco a olhar para ela. Ela olhou para trás dele, espreitou para a porta do quarto dele e em seguida olhou para ele novamente que a olhava intrigado.

"-Procuras alguém?"  
"-A Audrey?"  
"-Ela não dormiu cá, teve uns assuntos a tratar. E tu o que fazes?"  
"-Procuro uma casa." – Respondeu voltando a olhar para o jornal.

Draco sentiu a garganta secar no mesmo instante, o coração batia forte no seu peito e ele não queria acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"-Casa? Para quê? Porquê?"  
"-Para eu viver, e porque como desde ontem sou vice – presidente da empresa ganho mais de 7 vezes mais do que ganhava antes. E como tive um bónus muito chorudo e tenho dinheiro no banco vou comprar uma casa. Amanhã de manhã quando acordares já não estarei cá." – Respondeu ela sem ter coragem para o olhar. – "Esta é perfeita." – Murmurou mais para si, enquanto fazia um círculo no jornal.  
"-Tu não podes ir." – Balbuciou ele assim que ela se levantou do sofá.  
"-Claro que posso. E devo na verdade. Tu não queres sair, e não me parece que eu vá passar a vida a viver no mesmo apartamento que tu e a tua namorada. E eu sempre quis uma casa só para mim."  
"-E eu?"  
"-Tu o quê Draco? Tu não precisas de mim, nunca precisaste, e não precisas agora que tens a Audrey."  
"-Não faças isso." – Disse ele pegando no braço dela.  
"-Dá-me uma razão para eu não mudar de casa." – Pediu ela olhando nos olhos dele.  
"-Uma razão? Eu dou-te uma razão! Eu…." – Mas não continuou a falar pois a porta do quarto da ruiva abriu-se e Draco deparou-se com Jason Reeves mesmo à sua frente.

Soltou o braço da ruiva, e em seguida olhou do moreno para a ruiva, que havia desviado o olhar do dele.  
"-Já percebi." – Disse ele caminhando até ao quarto e fechando a porta com força.

"-Desculpa Gi. Eu interrompi não foi?"  
"-Não faz mal Jason, foi melhor assim. Vens comigo? Ver minha casa nova?"  
"-Claro."

….

Assim que entrou em casa viu as malas dela à porta. Fechou os olhos tentando não sentir a dor no peito que sentia desde manhã. Não sabia o que era! Se ela ir mudar de casa? Se ela estar com o Reeves? Só sabia que não queria que ela saísse dali, nunca.  
Entrou na sala e viu a ruiva sentada no sofá.

"-Sempre te vais mudar?" – perguntou encostando-se no batente da porta.  
"-Sim. É minha última noite. E como eu prometi à Audrey, tu e ela têm o apartamento só para vocês os dois, para a festa que ela te quer fazer. Já paguei a minha parte da renda deste mês, está tudo acertado."  
"-Certo." – Disse ele apenas.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos até que Draco se sentou ao lado dela e perguntou:

"-Queres fazer o quê? É tua última noite aqui, vamos fazer algo que querias."

Ela olhou para ele e Draco viu que ela tinha os olhos bastante brilhantes, como se estivesse pronta a chorar.

"-O que eu queria fazer contigo tu não podes fazer comigo." – Respondeu levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até ao quarto.  
"-Porque não?"  
"-Porque tens a Audrey." – Respondeu ela antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta.

Draco suspirou fundo, era definitivo, aquilo iria terminar, sem nem ao menos ter começado na verdade. Olhou para o jornal que ela tinha de manhã, e viu um círculo em volta da casa para onde ela ia.

Agarrou no jornal e atirou-o para o outro lado da sala, completamente irritado.

….

Abriu a porta do quarto devagar, não o queria acordar, não se queria despedir, não iria conseguir ir embora se olhasse para ele mais uma vez. Tinha que sair sem o ver, como se ele não existisse. Deu uma última olhada no quarto onde ela dormira durante mais de 3 anos, onde eles tinham feito sexo. Fechou-a lentamente, tentando livrar-se daquele sentimento que tinha dentro de si, tentando esquecer Draco Malfoy.  
Saltou de susto ao ouvir ele dizer atrás de si:

"-Não precisas de ser tão cuidadosa, já estou acordado."  
"-Pensava que estivesses a dormir, tu nunca, acordas cedo." – Disse ela sem se virar, sem o encarar.  
"-Não te ia deixar ir sem te dizer adeus ao menos."  
"-Não gosto de despedidas." – Disse ela caminhando até à porta.  
"-Ginevra." – Chamou ele quando a viu abrir a porta. – "Olha para mim ao menos."

A ruiva virou-se e em seguida o silêncio instalou-se. Draco olhou nos olhos dela, em seguida olhou para os lábios dela, e não se aguentou sem a puxar e a beijar. Ginny sabia que aquilo era errado, e que seria mais doloroso assim, mas queria aquele beijo, um último beijo.

Afastou-se dele lentamente e depois disse:

"-Aquela tarde de domingo, não foi só sexo para mim. Infelizmente as coisas não são como nós queremos, adeus Draco. Eu espero que sejas feliz com a Audrey, ela é uma boa mulher, e tu, mereces."

O loiro não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois no segundo seguinte ela tinha pura e simplesmente aparatado.

* * *

"-Draco." – Chamou a voz dela sentando-se ao seu lado.  
"-Correu tudo mal Audrey. Não valeu de nada, ela foi embora." – Disse ele.  
"-Eu lamento."  
"-Tu foste um idiota Malfoy, não a devias de ter deixado ir."

Draco ergueu o olhar e ficou em choque vendo Jason à sua frente.

"-O que fazes aqui seu idiota? Já não basta o facto de ma teres roubado?"  
"-Ele está comigo Draco." – Disse Audrey pegando na mão do loiro.  
"-Como? Ele está com Ginevra, eu vi ontem, ele saiu do quarto dela."  
"-Sim, eu dormi no quarto da Ginny, na cama dela, mas não aconteceu nada, nem um beijo, nem um toque, nada."  
"-O quê?"  
"-Ela ama-te, ela sempre teve medo de ser rejeitada como todas as outras, ela morria de ciúmes da Audrey. E tu não entendeste nada."  
"-Vocês não estão juntos?" – perguntou sorrindo.  
"-Não. Eles não estão juntos, se estivessem achas que eu estava com ele?" – perguntou a loira levantando-se e caminhando até ao moreno.  
"-Sabes que mais? Eu se fosse a ti ia contar a verdade toda à Gi, o teu plano, foi longe demais, e não correu como querias."  
"-Como sabes do plano?""-A Audrey contou-me esta noite, quando a conheci. Vai logo Malfoy."

Draco olhou em volta procurando pelo jornal que tinha atirado contra a parede na noite anterior.  
Assim que o encontrou pegou nele e leu a morada que tinha o círculo. No momento seguinte aparatou.

….

A campainha tocava freneticamente, o que fez a ruiva bufar irritada. Quem seria o idiota que estava a incomodá-la, não podia ela estar descansada na sua triste e idiota solidão?

Assim que abriu a porta ficou a olhar para um Draco Malfoy com um lindo sorriso na face.

"-O que fazes aqui?" – perguntou ela dando alguns passos para trás.  
"-Vim buscar o que é meu."  
"-O quê? Eu não trouxe nada teu."  
"-Tu és minha."  
"-Não, não sou. A Audrey é."  
"-Sim, ela é." – Concordou Draco entrando na enorme casa dela, e olhando em volta. – "Ela é minha prima."

"-Que bom para ti."  
"-Tu ainda não entendes-te Ginevra?"  
"-Entender o quê? Que tu e ela são da família, e que serão felizes para sempre? Eu já entendi isso, escusas de mo vir esfregar na cara."  
"-É por isto que eu te amo."

Ginny parou de respirar durante alguns segundos, fechando os olhos e abrindo-os para se certificar que aquilo não era uma alucinação, um sonho.

"-Tu o quê?"  
"-Eu amo-te tonta. A Audrey é minha prima, e eu nunca lhe toquei, nunca a beijei, nunca nada. Na realidade agora ela deve de estar a usar a minha cama para fazer sexo com o teu amigo Reeves."  
"-Tu não dizes coisa com coisa."

"-Deixa-me explicar. Quando tu me disseste que aquela tarde tinha sido só sexo eu fiquei realmente chocado, pois eu percebi que não, sabia que tu sentias por mim o mesmo que eu sentia, e sinto por ti. Mas tu desligaste de mim, eu quase nunca te vi depois daquela tarde. Então minha prima escreveu-me, dizendo que vinha para Inglaterra e eu tive um plano. Usá-la para te fazer ciúmes. Não deu resultado, apesar de tu teres tido ciúmes dela desde o primeiro segundo, não fizeste o que eu esperava, tu desistis-te. Eu ontem queria ter-te dito tudo, mas quando vi o Reeves sair do teu quarto eu pensei que talvez eu estivesse enganado, talvez tu nunca me tivesses amado, talvez tivesse sido só mesmo sexo para ti. Mas quando hoje de manhã me disseste aquilo, eu fiquei tão feliz por segundos que não consegui reagir. E agora estava lá no sofá, pensando que apenas faço asneira, quando minha prima apareceu com o teu amigo e ele me contou a verdade. Então vim logo para aqui."  
"-Eu amo-te." – Disse ela antes de enrolar os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijar avassaladoramente.

"-Faz amor comigo." – Pediu ela enquanto sentia os lábios dele no seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer baixo.  
"-Sim, eu vou fazer amor contigo. Uma vez, e outra e depois outra." – Disse ele deitando a ruiva na mesa da sala. – "Em vários sítios desta enorme casa."

….

"-Draco." – Chamou ela de madrugada, fazendo com que o loiro se movesse.  
"-Sim?"  
"-Que tal vivermos aqui os dois? A casa tem 5 quartos, imensas casas de banho, uma sala enorme, uma cozinha gigantesca, um jardim fantástico."  
"-Eu quero viver aqui contigo sim, mas pensava que me tinhas acordado porque querias fazer amor comigo de novo."  
"-Outra vez?" – perguntou sorrindo vendo-o deitar-se em cima de si.  
"-Tu não queres? Não me digas que já estás cansada?"  
"-Claro que não, afinal foram só 4 vezes hoje."

Ele riu, antes de a beijar em seguida.

"-Casas comigo?" – perguntou ele olhando nos olhos dela.  
"-Sim." – Respondeu sentindo o corpo dele encaixar-se no seu.

* * *

"-Draco despacha-te, ainda vamos chegar atrasados, e não pudemos, somos os padrinhos." – Disse ela na sala, andando de um lado para o outro.  
"-Tem calma." – Disse ele acabando de fazer o nó na gravata. – "Já estaríamos despachados se não me tivesses agarrado loucamente enquanto tomava o pequeno-almoço, enquanto tomava banho e por fim enquanto me vestia."  
"-Eles não chegaram atrasados há 3 meses atrás ao nosso casamento, nós não pudemos chegar atrasados ao deles. Vamos logo ou o Jason e a Audrey matam-nos."

"-Pronto, já estou, vamos lá embora Sra. Malfoy."  
"-Adoro quando me tratas assim Sr. Malfoy."  
"-Eu sei." – Murmurou ele beijando-a e aparatando ao mesmo tempo.

…

"-Agora é só esperar que eles sejam tão felizes quanto nós somos." – Disse ele abraçando-a pela cintura.  
"-Eu quero levar-te a um lugar." – Murmurou ela virando-se para ele.  
"-Onde?" – indagou surpreso.  
"-Já vais ver." – Respondeu puxando-o pela gravata e beijando-o ao mesmo tempo que aparatava.

"-O que estamos aqui a fazer?" – perguntou olhando em volta.  
"-Não me digas que não conheces o nosso apartamento, eu sei que já saímos daqui há 6 meses mas ele está na mesma, certo sem mobília, mas na mesma."  
"-Eu sei onde estamos, mas não percebo porque aqui estamos." – Disse ele vendo a mulher abraçando-o.  
"-Tu quiseste ficar com o apartamento, disseste que querias ter um lugar para ir comigo quando houvesse grandes novidades, não foi? Ou apenas para fazer amor comigo."  
"-O que não tem sido necessário, visto nossa casa ser grande e nós encontrar-mos sempre um lugar diferente de todas as vezes que não o queremos fazer na cama durante a madrugada."

Ela riu, beijando-o rapidamente e em seguida disse:  
"-Eu vim aqui porque hoje é um dia especial."  
"-Sério? O casamento da Audrey e do Jason foi engraçado mas não foi assim tão especial, quer dizer, para eles certamente foi mas enfim."  
"-Eu é que tenho uma coisa especial para te dizer."

Draco olhou para a mulher a sorrir e ficou à espera que ela falasse, mas ela manteve-se calada.

"-Sim? O que foi? Estás a deixar-me nervoso?"  
"-Eu estou grávida." – Respondeu simplesmente.

Draco durante alguns segundos não se mexeu, era como se estivesse em choque, mas depois olhou fixamente para ela e sem pensar duas vezes pegou nela ao colo, rodando-a no ar, fazendo-a rir.

"-Gostaste na noticia?"  
"-Se gostei Sra. Malfoy? Eu adorei."  
"-Ainda bem."

"-Agora quero fazer amor contigo, mas não há mobílias."  
"-A bancada da cozinha parece-me sugestiva." – Comentou ela inocentemente.

Draco sorriu concordando, e começando a caminhar até à cozinha, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, ouvindo-a gemer cada vez mais.

* * *

Entrou em casa e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma loirinha correr até às pernas dele, molhando-lhe as calças por causa dos cabelos húmidos.

"-Papá."

Ele abaixou-se pegando na menina de 4 anos ao colo e sentindo em seguida um beijo longo na face dado pela menina.

"-Olá filha, tudo bem?"  
"-Xim, eu e a mamã tivemos a tomar banho."  
"-Sério?" – perguntou ele fazendo com que a menina risse.  
"-Xim." – Respondeu ela.

Draco deu um beijo na bochecha da menina e em seguida ele viu Ginny aparecer ao pé deles, apenas de toalha enrolada no corpo, e com os longos cabelos molhados, a pingar o chão.

"-Filha vais ver televisão?" – perguntou ele.  
"-Xim." – Respondeu ela gargalhando.

O loiro pousou a filha no chão e depois viu-a correr até à sala.

"-Então a Sra. Malfoy foi tomar banho sem esperar por mim." – Disse ele caminhando até à mulher que sorria.  
"-É…fui."  
"-Eu acho que vais tomar outro banho e agora." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, envolvendo-a pela cintura e pegando nela ao colo, caminhando até à casa de banho em seguida.

"-Draco a Isabella…."  
"-Ela está a ver televisão. E eu vou fazer amor com a minha mulher." – Disse ele tocando levemente no pescoço dela, enquanto que suas mãos envolviam os seios dela.  
"-Não Draco…a Isabella…ela…"  
"-Deixa-a, ela fica bem." – Murmurou ele beijando em seguida o pescoço dela com mais força e lambendo-o em seguida, fazendo-a gemer. – "Ainda queres que eu pare?" – perguntou sedutoramente ao ouvido dela.  
"-Não, não pares agora." – Respondeu sentindo os gemidos presos na garganta.

Draco sorriu, e logo em seguida abriu a toalha dela, fazendo com que ela caísse ao chão. Elevou-a no segundo seguinte e sorriu, ao sentir os lábios dela na sua orelha, trincando-a em seguida.

"-Por favor despacha-te." – Pediu ela começando a despir o marido.  
"-Adoro quando ficas impaciente." – Murmurou antes de a encostar na parede, e se encaixar nela, fazendo com que ela se agarrasse a ele, enquanto ouvia os gemidos dela.

* * *

Encontrava-se sentado no meio de mãe e filha, olhando para o ecrã de televisão, surpreso, como é que as duas podiam gostar de desenhos animados.  
Ouviu um simples plop e no segundo seguinte Jason e Audrey encontravam-se em frente deles.

"-Vocês chegaram, finalmente." – Disse a ruiva levantando-se. – "Como estão?" – perguntou em seguida dando um abraço na loira e outro no moreno.  
"-O que fazem aqui? E o como está o bebé?" – perguntou Draco olhando para a barriga de 6 meses da Audrey.  
"-Está óptimo. E nós estamos aqui a pedido da Gi." – Respondeu a loira.  
"-Sério?" – perguntou olhando para a mulher e em seguida vendo que a filha estava no colo do Jason.  
"-Na verdade, eu queria saber se vocês podem ficar com a Isabella. É que eu e Draco temos que ir a um lugar, nós não demoramos….muito." – disse a ruiva.  
"-Claro que podemos."  
"-Nós vamos buscá-la antes do jantar, eu garanto."  
"-Porque é que não jantam connosco lá em casa?" – perguntou Jason.  
"-Ok. Filha, portas-te bem com o padrinho e a madrinha não portas?"  
"-Xim mamã." – Respondeu a menina dando um beijo na mãe e outro no pai.  
"-Até logo."

Draco olhou para a mulher assim que ficaram sozinhos.  
"-Qual é a tua ideia Ginevra?" – perguntou ele.  
A ruiva apenas sorriu, agarrou nos colarinhos da camisa dele e em seguida aparatou.

"-O que fazemos aqui?" – perguntou rindo, abraçando a mulher.

Ginny encostou as costas ao peito dele e em seguida respondeu:  
"-Não imaginas o que fazemos aqui?"  
"-Diz-me que estás grávida. Diz-me que vais dar um mano à Isabella. Diz!" – pediu ele beijando o pescoço dela fazendo gemer levemente. – "É esse o motivo porque aqui estamos? Por isso me trouxeste ao nosso apartamento não é?"  
"-Na verdade a Isabella vai ter uma mana e um mano." – Respondeu ela fazendo-o com que Draco sorrisse.

Ele virou-a e em seguida beijou os lábios dela, demoradamente, sedutoramente, fazendo-a tremer.

"-Não bancada da cozinha outra vez?" – perguntou ela por entre os beijos.  
"-Sim, pode ser. Eu amo-te."  
"-Eu também te amo….para sempre."

Ele beijou o pescoço dela, fazendo-a desfalecer de prazer nos seus braços. Ela não mudaria nunca e ele amava-a assim, para sempre.

**Fim**

**N/A: e fim….um fim….ah céus eu realmente adorei escrever esta short, escrevia num dia e meio mais ou menos, de tão entusiasmada que estava. E eu acho que ficou bem, não acham?**

**Miaka: **ainda bem que gostaste da capa, fico feliz. Draco não perdeu a ruiva, ele jamais a perderia. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, e claro que tenhas gostado do final. E espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**Bruna Granger Potter**: espero que também tenhas gostado deste, que tenhas gostado do final, e que tenhas gostado da fic em si.

**Srtas. Weasel**: que bom que gostaste da capa. Também quero um Draco de boxers na minha cozinha, na minha cama, no meu quarto. E "Mais que uma vingança" também foi actualizada. Espero que gostes dos dois capítulos….JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: espero que também tenhas gostado deste capítulo, que ele tenha ficado bom, que tenhas gostado do final. E espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**Daniela**: acho que demorei um bocadinho mas espero que tenha valido a pena. Valeu? Espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**BelaYoukai**: sim, cabeçudos, mas isso passa sempre. E eles ficaram juntos, como seria de esperar. E espero que comentes, claro….JINHOS!

**Liriel Lino**: espero que o capitulo tenha ficado bom, e que tenhas gostado da fic em si. Comenta ok? Jinhos!

**Helo**: sim, Ginny inteligente é o melhor, e Draco, bem ele é o melhor de qualquer maneira, mas eu gosto da maneira sexy, é a minha favorita. Espero que tenhas gostado e espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**Ana Kell**: as minhas Nc's são tão boas assim? Eu acho-as normais. E será que este capitulo vale uma review tua? Ou nem por isso? Espero que tenhas gostado ao menos….JINHOS!

**Lise**: continuei. Tá terminada. Espero que tenhas gostado. Comenta ok? JINHOS!

**Beca**: ok. O Mr. Turtle está cada vez pior, está em decadência practicamente, mas agora teus pais já sabem, e Mr. Pitt era realmente interessante, mas enfim…a verdade é que ele vai necessitar de um nome, afinal os computadores das sublimes têm que ter nome. Eu gosto das tuas piadas, é verdade, admito que me rio mais com as tuas tentativas frustradas de explicar as piadas que achas que noa têm piada, mas mesmo assim tu tens mesmo muita piada. Eu ri-me imenso com as tuas reviews, quando terminei de ler a review deste capitulo estava praticamente a chorar, o que significa que teve mesmo muita piada. Um, eu não encontrei só o homem, mas sim, eu escolhi a imagem da capa por causa do homem, e ainda bem que tu gostaste da capa. Beber? Para quê beber? Ele queria ir para a cama com ela, logo não era necessário beberes, ias e pronto. Depois se quisesses podias culpá-lo a ele, por ser tão sexy e irresistível. Sim, a culpa é toda dos homens, eles é que são sexys e irresistíveis (isto do meu ponto de vista é claro). Sim, advogado significa bons fatos, mas olha lá, Draco Malfoy significa bons fatos, ou seja, fato e gravata, portanto, é sempre fato e gravata. Esta minha conclusão foi um pouco tosca, mas é realmente interessante. Sim, quando ela assusta as mulheres é realmente o ponto alto da fic, foi a minha primeira visão, foi ela a assustar uma mulher….e depois pronto, nasceu esta fic. Em relação a "-Nos escuro e debaixo dos lençóis são todas iguais." Bem, eu não sei de onde a tirei, foi assim um surto, eu tenho muitos, tu nem imaginas quantos eu tenho, mas eu realmente tenho muitos nunca tenho é muita coragem de a escrever, pois às vezes minhas ideias são um pouco maliciosas de mais. Sim, as tiradas dele são o máximo. Por isso é que eu gostei de escrever esta short, porque eu queria algo malicioso mas divertido. Bah! Óculos lambuzados devem de ser nojentos, muito mesmo. Arrepio no pescoço, vou fazer uma confidência, eu tenho arrepios no pescoço. Na realidade, a frase que o Draco disse, a mim disseram-me, mas mais ou menos, não foi bem essa a frase, mas tinha quase o mesmo significado, mas isso não tinha muito a ver, portanto eu vou-me mas é "calar". Acho que vou parar com o agradecimento aqui, e fofa, escreve uma review grande, eu adoro as tuas reviews grandes….adoro mesmo…JINHOS!

**Kika**: é a ideia em si não foi má, foi algo de que eu gostei logo de início, mais ao menos como a tua ideia da Uh! É daquelas ideias que agradam e que dá para fazer algo diferente. Assustar as gajas assanhadas é um ponto positivo, manhã após manhã….eu acho que faria o mesmo se o gajo que morasse no mesmo apartamento que eu fosse um loiro todo bom, executivo e essas coisas. É, fazia o mesmo sim. Tensão a explodir….isso foi algo que nunca me aconteceu….ah enfim não se pode tudo….mas pode-se ter nada….estas minhas filosofias vão de mal a pior…passando à frente. "Dino – man" rula…será que vai demorar muito até eu ter o meu "Dino – man", ou "qualquer coisa – man" – tem é que ter o man, sem man não há nada. Mas qual é o problema da frase "No escuro e debaixo dos lençóis são todas iguais"? Acho que é algo normal para uma pessoa com as características de Draco Malfoy dizer, certo ele não é uma pessoa, é uma personagem de um loiro, onde no livro ele quase parece gay, mas vamos por partes, ele não é gay, pelo menos no 6º livro, excepto quando ele tá a chorar, mas homens também choram, não convém mas ás vezes acontece, e depois ele não é uma pessoa mas as personagens têm características de pessoas, portanto acho que estou em dizer o que disse em cima – Oh céus isto ficou uma trapalhada, mas não importa, eu acho que entendeste…se não entendeste, vai pergunta à avozinha! Lembraste desta? Ok, eu paro, mesmo porque estou a entrar em decadência, é melhor ficar por aqui e pronto…antes que eu continue com as baboseiras. JINHOS!

**Nicolle Weasley Malfoy**: espero não ter demorado….e espero que tenhas gostado….e que comentes….JINHOS!

**Pois é mais uma short terminada….e eu gostei desta….mas não se preocupem, virão mais shorts eu garanto…mas até lá podem sempre ir lendo minha fic NC, "Mais que uma vingança"….**

**Pois acho que é só…..COMENTEM este capitulo….digam o que acharam do final….EU PRECISO DE REVIEWS!**

**JINHOS!**


End file.
